


Ideas in the air

by Calcu22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: Collections of one-shots or skeleton plots for ideas that I have. Leave a comment if you like any.





	1. Maybe I'm the evil Twin

**Title:** Maybe I'm the evil twin

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Ideas:**  Emily Winchester is Sam's younger sister who is the reincarnation of a girl from our world who use to watch the show. Canon story gets shot to hell very early on and elements from later seasons show up much earlier. Including: the British men of letters, special children being alive, Charlie, Jess being a hunter, Ash being a like big brother, more angles being on 'Earth's' side of the apocalypse. 

 **Romance** : Sam/Jess, Dean/Castiel, Emily/Charlie(?)

* * *

 

There comes a point where you forget the dangers involved due to repetition. That as long as you check all the safety, check the gas, have your safety glasses on that everything will work out. Not to mention it was  _ general _ chemistry, a class that Lauren has been putting off. The worst she expected was breaking a test tube or something. 

So it’s safe to say of all the places Lauren thought she might die, the last day of lab in a gas explosion wasn’t one of them. 

***

The fire was surrounding her in one moment, lapping at her clothes and skin, and the next she was looking at someone else burning alive. It was burly, but she thought it was because her glasses were off. Then she notices the baby crying in her ear and the sound of people screaming.

And sudden, she was being lifted up. 

“Dean, take the twins and run!”

She went from staring at some guy to being shoved into a child’s arms who was already carrying a baby. A crying baby. A four year old was carrying a baby and her, which was weird on so many levels. 

Dean ran as fast as he could (which wasn’t very fast) right when the room they were in exploded. She tried looking back but couldn’t move her head enough. The baby was still crying and the boy was talking in a hushed tone. 

“It’s okay Sammy, mommy will be fine. See? Emmy knows that it will be fine. Daddy gonna make it all better. She’s going to be fine, and then momma will make some pie and I’ll sneak you two a bite and...”

She looked at his face was starting to get wet, and she started realizing what was going on. Even if it should be impossible, because it was too real to be a dream, and it seemed like she was a baby. 

It was like her brain short-circuited at that thought because there was no way that happened. That she died and, what, got reincarnated? It wasn’t like she paid attention much to life after death, so she wasn’t going to discount the whole reincarnation thing. Even the fact that she seems to have all her past memories isn’t too concerning. While she didn’t have any kids, some of her older friends did and would joke about them knowing things they shouldn’t and the like. So maybe remembering your past life when your a baby is normal, or at least common enough that she shouldn’t worry about it.

It was more the twin brother (? Sammy sounded like a boys name) and older brother carrying them out of a fire that was worrying. 

The male (her new dad? That was weird to think about) came out right when the fire trucks came, and Dean was sitting by a old fashioned black car still holding the both of them. One baby was nearly the size of the kid’s chest, so two probably looks beyond ridiculous. She wasn’t even sure what the kid was muttering about, but at least Sammy has quite down to sniffing cries rather then screams. 

She almost fell asleep when suddenly, she was being lifted up by someone. Blinking at the change of going vertical, it took her a moment to realize she was being examined by a medic. The little boy was close by holding the baby like his life depended on it, and answering any questions with simple ‘yes/no’. When the medic finished, she expected to give back to her brother, but instead she was carried off to another car while someone else examined Sammy.

Words were exchanged, and she was given to that man she saw before. Her father. He looked to be in shock, but used the shock blanket to wrap her up even when someone told him that wasn’t necessary. 

She fell asleep right when Dean came over, still holding Sammy in his arms.

***

That first week in this new life passed in a blur of sleep and eating. She doesn’t know if before remembering Emmy was this sleepy, but boy is she now. Sammy cried all the time, and while some neighbors helped, Dean was the main one to calm him. And Emmy. It seems that the baby wouldn’t sleep without his sister, which the adults thought was cute but she would rather not get drooled on.

When the second week came something changed. They were staying in some motel/hotel room, with random neighbors taking care of them while their dad was doing whatever. Then he came back late one night looking like he seen a ghost.

And the next they were all in the car driving out of town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A star is just a ball of gas

 **Fandom:** My hero Acadamia

 **Ideas:** reincarnated girl from our world who only watched the first season My hero Acadamia as Deku's twin sister. Has a quirk that lets her manipulate fire, smothering it, turning up the heat. Ends up in class 1-A instead of Mineta.

* * *

 

Reincarnation is such an interesting idea. On one hand, you have Hinduism who believe the only way to get to nirvana is by being a genering good person in your previous life, but you have an infinite number of tries with reincarnation, along with species promotions/demotions depending on just how good or bad your karma was. Then there is the ‘scientific’ idea that since energy and matter cannot be created nor destroyed, then the same  _ must _ be said for souls. In the end, both are just neat ideas, not theories since you would need a way to prove (and therefore disprove) it, and it’s not like you can come back after death to tell people the truth.

_ Or at least that’s what I thought. _

Even if reincarnation was correct, it wouldn’t really change anything since no one would be able to remember their past lives. It wouldn't make sense to be able to remember your past lives since memories are created and processed in the brain and that doesn’t come with your soul or whatever you want to call it. 

_ And yet... _

_ Here I _ am.

***

“I’m afraid there is no hope for him.” 

The young girl looked to her twin brother who was frozen in shock. It was like someone dumped ice water over her head. 

_ Who would have that what was normal in my past life would be such a death sentence in this one. _

“No, there must be some mistake? The other kinderganders have started showing their signs but...”

Izumi listened to the conversation her mom had with the doctor, who her twin brother has an extra join that she doesn’t, and how that means he would never develop his quirk. 

“...Now your daughter is just a late bloomer. She should be showing signs any day now of one of your quirks or some new combination of the two. At least that’s some good news.”

Izumi turned to glare at the doctor at that. Sure she was excited to hear that she has superpowers, but now as not the time. Not when Izuku obsesses over superheroes and tells anyone who would listen that he wants to be one. Dreams like that shouldn’t be crushed so early in life.

The ride home was quiet. Izuku was silent the whole way and their mom only asked want they wanted for dinner. Like what was coming way too common, their father was gone on another trip. Izumi wasn’t even sure if Izuku remembered their father’s face anymore it’s been so long.

“‘Zumi, can you play the video?” Izuku asked in a voice way to quiet to belong to the boy.

She stared at him and gave him a smile that didn’t reflect the way her heart was being tugged at.

“Of course.”

Soon the new hero known as All Might filled the computer monitor. He was vaguely familiar to Izumi, but she figured it was because he was very similar to Captain American. Only he was real and not just a comic book character.

Izuku replayed the video for the fifth time by the time Izumi finally crawled into bed after when their mom came in. Then she pulled the sheets over her head as Izuku declared that he wanted to be a hero, and then fell asleep to the sound of their mixed crying.

***

Izumi has some seriously mixed feelings about school. On one hand, she has always loved to learn. On the other hand, she was in  _ feaking kindergarten _ .

And to make matter’s worst, her twin has run off with his group of friends leaving her all alone during the break. Though the second she thought that, Izumi felt guilty for thinking bad about Izuku. He has had a hard time since finding out he was quirkless, and Izumi should be grateful he still has friends. Just because they are siblings doesn’t mean they need to hang out all the time.

“Enough Kaachan!”

Izumi looked down to where she heard Izuku yell and saw the boys playing over by the trees. Only Izuku was standing with his back to one of the boys that were on the ground crying. 

Feeling that something was up, Izumi jumped drown from the money bars that she has been sitting on top of. Her quick walk overturned into a ran when she saw one of the boys grabed Izuku, with his hand exploding.

“HEY! Hands off my brother!”

Izumi was aware of Bakugo Katsuki in that the blond was Izuku’s first friend and that he has been showing off his quirk since discovering it. A little egotistical, but the boy was just a kid. Izumi forgot all of that as she grabbed her brother and attempted to pull him behind her.

Attempt being the key word here, since as soon as she was in touching distance the flames in Bakugo’s hand exploded sending all the kids back.

“What did you do you stupid girl!”

“Me? What the  _ hell _ were you doing to my brother!?” Izumi yelled back, completely forgetting the mental age difference between her and them.

“I-it’s fine ‘Zumi, Kaachan just got carried away and...”

Then the Adults arrived. Which Izumi was grateful of for a total of two minutes before the teacher decided they all needed to have their parents called.

“But those three boys were bullying that kid and my brother!”

“And you should have gotten an adult, even pro hero’s need to wait before saving people.” The kindergarten teacher said before making then sit in the time out room until their parents arrived. 

Izuku was completely in tears by the time Inko arrived and gave them both a hug. 

“I can’t believe you two got into a fight! Are you okay? Any booboos?”

“Some burns, but nothing too serious Kachan.” Izumi answered for them, though that didn’t stop Inko from checking their wellbeing herself.

“Well okay, Stay here while I talk?”

As soon as the adults were in the room Izumi got off the bench and placed her ear to the door.

“...There is no way my kid could do that. He can barely make an explosion large enough to knock his teddy bears off the bed.” A voice that could only be Bakugo’s mother said.

“I see. Midoriya-san, you said only the boy is quirkless, correct? Is it possible that Izumi-chan has developed a fire-based quirk?”

“My husband has a fire breathing quirk so I suppose it is possible...”

“So then this is just a simple case of two kids losing control of their quirks. I’m glad we were able to solve that problem.”

When the sound of chairs being moved Izumi got up and sat down next to Izuku who was giving her a weird look through his tear-filled eyes. However before she could ask if he was okay, the door opened.

The ride home was filled with Inko asking Izumi if this was the first time this has happened.

“Pretty sure I would notice if fireballs were happening kachan.”

“What if you need fire to do it? Kaachan already had some before you came... it just got bigger.” Izuku piped in, and Izumi tried not to feel guilty again.

She already lived one life as ‘quirkless’, she could have done it again. But Izuku looked excited so maybe Izumi shouldn’t read into it much. Maybe Izuku wouldn’t grow up to resent and hate her.

“Maybe. Kachan, can I try with a candle when we get home?”

***

“You named it firebending?”

Izuku was already done with their homework when Izumi got home, which wasn’t too much since they were only in the second grade, but still. 

“Yep, just like in that story I told you.” Izumi said as she plopped down on the sofa next to him.

There was some new hero on the news, and Izuku was writing it all down in a notebook like his life depended it on it.

“That’s so cool! I wonder how it works? There is a lot of fire-based quirks out there, but I don’t know if they all work the same way or not.” Izuku started mumbling to himself.

“Huh, I wonder if we could figure that out. It doesn’t make a whole lot of sense to be able to control fire itself since it’s just heat and light form by an exothermic chemical reaction.”

“But there are quirks that control different forms of energy Zumi.”

Izumi tried not to frown at that fact. She loves science, but the weird science involved in quirks doesn’t make any sense to her. It’s more like space magic than real science. 

“Guess we’ll just have to add that to the list of things to research.” 


	3. New Game+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off [[Bite-Sized For Convenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955051/chapters/27031023) **] by Hyliian from their chapter 23-25.**

**[You have died. New Game+?]**

**[ ] Yes**

**[ ] No**

I stared at the floating text thinking about nothing but how I laughed when my friend texted me at 3 in the morning once worried that life was all just a game. Now looking around in what I could only call the void with only those words with me, I’m wondering if she might have been correct.

I just finished my junior term of uni and was vacationing with my friend. We were hiking in broad daylight, and I’ve been in that area so many times before. We weren’t even drinking! The fact that I slipped and fell seems so... out of character for me. I usually have excellent balance. 

But I realized it did happen, and from the sounds of this, I have a chance to do it over again.

I raised my hand over the  **Yes** for just a second before...

**[x] Yes**

**[...Starting New Game+]**

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[Character Creation]**

**[ ] Import Character**

**[ ] New Character**

My eyes drew to the new character button, but I kept my hands to my side. I enjoyed my life, and had no issue with my body, but having a learning disability sucked and if I had the option to be normal...

**[x] New Character**

**[...loading new character]**

**[Sex]**

**[ ] Female**

**[ ] Male**

**[ ] Intersex**

Intersex is interesting, but I did say I wanted a chance at a normal life, so I focused on the female option. Though not having periods would also be nice, but I’m not sure if I want to deal with being a trans women for this life. At least not with how society is. 

**[x] Female**

**[Other options will be randomized based off later selections]**

**[World State Selection]**

**[ ]** **Apocalypse Now**

**_You wake up during an apocalyptic event. The world has ended, and the remnants of humanity are struggling to survive in their new reality. What happened to the world is up to you, but be aware that life as you know it has ceased to exist._ **

**[ ]** **Parallel**

**_You awaken in a world disarmingly similar to your own, only with a few very solid differences. The choices are yours, from an entire world of genderswapped humans to having dogs be the dominant species on Earth. Perhaps America lost the Cold War, or the Industrial Revolution was postponed for a century. Whatever the case, nothing will be the way you remember it._ **

**[ ]** **Stranger Than Fiction**

**_You find yourself transported to a fictional world, with all the dangers and excitement therein. The world is chosen at random, but it will be one that you are at least passably familiar with. As recompense, you will be awarded an additional Talent Point._ **

**[ ]** **The Gamer**

**_Your life is a video game, and you can treat it as such. Awards [Gamer’s Mind] and [Gamer’s Body] Status Effects. The world you find yourself in is chosen at random, and it may not be one you are familiar with._ **

Right away I mentally crossed off apocalypse now as an option. That is not something I ever want to live in given the option. I was drawn to stranger than fiction, since I read a lot of fanfics and my favorite was the si/oc reincarnation that was so popular in the Naruto fandom. However the Gamer was also interesting. Isn’t this already a game? Or when I start it will be like real life again. I wasn’t sure what was meant by gamer mind and body, but I assumed it was something like pause menu and sleeping off status ailments. Being able to save and reload sounded real useful...

**[x]** **The Gamer**

I didn’t even raise my hand for that one. It just selected for me.

**[Selecting World. Please Wait...]**

I saw a list of title roll past too fast for me to read all of them, but a few caught my eye. Harry Potter being and I wouldn’t mind being in, and One piece being one I only know of but never read/watched. It slowed down until there was only one title left.

**[Marvel Universe]**

That wasn’t too bad. Sure I’ve only seen maybe half of the movies, and I’m still not sure what’s Marvel and DC and something else. Being a superhero would even be fun. Sure I wanted to be normal, but that was before I realized that new game didn’t mean I would be living my life over again. And who doesn’t want to be a hero?

**[Skill Selection]**

**_You have been awarded_ ** **_Three_ ** **_Tale points based on the Completion Status of your previous game. Each Talent may only be taken once unless Specified otherwise. Effects are cumulative._ **

**[ ] The Wolverine:** **_You heal from injuries faster than people can make them using conventional means. Death is still possible, but anything less than full atomic annihilation can be brushed off with enough time to heal. Vulnerable to drowning and suffocation._ **

**[ ] Alabaster:** **_You reset to a pristine condition every 4.3 seconds. This includes physical wounds, poisons or status effects, physical mutations, and any damage to anything you are wearing or holding at the time of reset. If you are utterly destroyed before a reset completes, you will perish._ **

**[ ] Wildcard:** **_One power from the Superpower Wiki is chosen at random and given to you. Your proficiency in this power can be increased with training and heightens exponentially with age. Another Talent Point may be used to reroll for another power if the first is not desired._ **

**[ ] Escalation:** **_The more damage you take, the more stress you feel, the more danger you’re in… the stronger you get. Escalating your form removes wounds and status effects, as well as increases your strength, reflexes, and speed. At your highest Escalation level you are invulnerable and unstoppable, but it will take quite the fight to get you there._ **

**[ ] Man’s Best Friend:** **_All animals and beasts you encounter will automatically be non-hostile to you. If taken multiple times, you gain the ability to permanently tame one or more animals or beasts to be your loyal pet. May be taken (3) times._ **

**[ ] Planeswalker:** **_If you survive in your current world for ten years, you gain the ability to choose a different World State upon your death with all of your skills and Talents intact. Any additional Talent Points gained in this world can be used to purchase additional Talents upon relocating._ **

**[ ] Roll A d20:** **_You have the option to roll a d20 before any action or decision to alter the outcome. Reality is paused while you roll. A natural 20 will guarantee a complete success, while a natural 1 will guarantee a critical failure. Consequences of rolling the d20 can be potentially fatal._ **

**[ ] Muggleborn:** **_You are able to select one natural magical skill from the Harry Potter series for your use. You will not be able to use magic otherwise. Potential skills include Metamorphagus, Animagus, Apparition, Natural Legilimens, Natural Occlumens, and Parseltongue._ **

**[ ] Siren:** **_Your voice is able to hypnotize or compel anything with ears into doing your will. The effect only persists as long as you continue speaking or singing, the moment you are silent for more than five seconds your control fails._ **

Right off the bat, the ones that interest me were wildcard since I remember a Tumblr post about something like that, Planeswalker since that sounds like a good plan B, Roll a d20 since I love dnd, and Muggleborn since I love harry potter. However, since wildcard allows you to re-roll, it seems like doing that as the first option is best. Then I have three chances to get an op power. I already have gamer mind and body, so hopefully, that will help my healing capabilities.

**[** [ **Intrametal Transmutation** ](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Intrametal_Transmutation) **]**

**_The user can alter elemental metals (excluding metalloids such as silicon) into that of any other. This includes metal atoms in a mixture or solution with other atoms, as well as metal atoms bonded into molecules with other atoms (such as the sodium in salt.)_ **

**[ ] Accept**

**[ ] Reroll (1 Talent Point)**

Okay, that... was pretty much Alchemy. Metals are most elements, so that’s not bad. That’s actually really good. I could totally go Fullmetal alchemist on people! 

**[x] Accept**

So with that, I now have 2 TP left. Planeswalker still sounds good, and from muggleborn... being able to teleport sounds good.

**[x] Planeswalker**

**[x] Muggleborn**

**[Choose power]**

**[ ] Metamorphagus**

**[ ] Animagus**

**[x]** **Apparition**

**[ ] Natural Legilimens**

**[ ] Natural Occlumens**

**[ ] Parseltongue**

I was smiling a little when I finished my selection. A teleporting alchemist who can save? Not bad. I was starting to get excited like when I create a new dnd character.

Before I could think more about it, new text showed up.

**[Perks and Disadvantages]**

**_You may take a maximum of <Three> Perks and <Three> Disadvantages. Each Perk costs <One> Talent Point. Disadvantages taken award an additional <One> Talent Point each._ **

**[ ] (Perk) Linguist:** **_You are preternaturally gifted with languages. You perceive every spoken language as your native tongue, and can learn to read and write them with very little practice. With time, you will be able to speak and comprehend inhuman languages as well._ **

**[ ] (Perk) Incognito:** **_The source of your Talents and powers is impossible for others to determine without you informing them outright. Mind readers cannot take the knowledge from your thoughts, truth serums cannot pull it out of you, and people will fabricate their own (false) explanations for anything unusual you do._ **

**[ ] (Perk) Comic Book Pretty:** **_You are always airbrushed to perfection, after battle your clothes are always only artfully torn, and any wounds you take will only leave aesthetically pleasing scars._ **

**[ ] (Perk) Runscript:** **_You are able to split your attention in order to run mental simulations to train your skills or Talents. Experience gained during your simulations is earned half as quickly as it would be should you train them in real life, but you can do other things simultaneously without detriment to your attention. Physical strength is not transferred to the real world from simulations, although muscle memory is._ **

**[ ] (Disadvantage) Failed a Luck Check:** **_You wake up in your new world under unfortunate circumstances and in a hostile environment. Nothing around you will be immediately lethal if you play your cards right, but you will in no way be considered safe._ **

**[ ] (Disadvantage) Regression:** **_You wake up as a small child, but with access to your adult mind and emotions. You will have to age naturally, and any Talents or powers you possess will begin at weakened levels to compensate._ **

**[ ] (Disadvantage) Headhunted:** **_Every shadowy organization in the world wants a piece of you for one reason or another. They will never stop hunting you. Other organizations will only stop their pursuit if you are captured by one of them, or become powerful enough to be untouchable._ **

**[ ] (Disadvantage) Like a Duckling:** **_You imprint on the first person of authority you encounter in your new world. You are compelled to obey them, but can resist their orders with effort. You are not compelled to remain around them, and will not be compelled to obey any orders you are not present to witness._ **

As soon as I read Incognito I took it since that didn’t even come to mind. Maybe I should have taken Natural Occlumens instead of Apparition. But as I re-read the others, it wasn’t like any skills were really jumping out at me. Linguist could be useful since my learning disability was in language and I always wanted to speak more than one. However Runscript sounded a lot like a mind palace deal, and that could be way more useful. I  _ could _ take both, but that would mean I would need to take three disadvantages. Already I did not like ‘like a duckling’. I’m not good with authority on a good day. Regression was what I was expecting anyway, so I had no issue choosing that, but the question is if I want to take Bad luck and headhunted. Doing both seems like a really bad idea... but something I would do for a good backstory in a dnd game. 

If I do both, I’ll probably start off in the shadow origination, and the only one I know is hydra. And the only thing I know about that is they’re Nazis. That might make living a decade hard. 

**[x] Incognito**

**[x] Runscript**

**[x] Failed a Luck Check**

**[x] Regression**

I hovered over my chooses once more before allowing it to be accepted. 

**[Character Creation Complete]**

**[Starting New Game+]**

Then the void suddenly changed and I was falling.

* * *

 

When I opened my eyes ( _ when did I even close them? _ ), I was on my back staring up at a bland grey ceiling. There were children crying, and when I sat up I saw they were all huddled around the room. Which had bars at the door, and no windows from what I could tell. My eyes caught movement on the other side of the bars in time to watch a guard pass. They were wearing an obvious ‘evil villain hunchedman’ uniform with a red skull-octopus symbol on their shoulder that looked familiar. 

_ Well fuck. _

Seems I still ended up in a shadow orientation despite not taking both.  _ Was HYDRA the one with the cuthulu looking symbol, or is this something from the comics? Wait, am I in the comic universe or the movie one because I do know at the very least they are very different. I really hope I’m in a universe were end game doesn’t happen. I do not want to deal with dying for five years or having to deal with any friends I make here dying for five years. _

I watched the kids crying for a few minutes before getting up.

I used to do a lot of babysitting so I had a few tricks to calm kids down. There looked to be about twenty of them, the oldest looking to be ten or eleven. 

_ Yeah, this had creepy child soldier or experimentation vibes all around. Isn’t the x-men part of the Marvel universe? Is this a weird artificial mutune place, like what happened with deadpool? _

I quickly tuned that out of my mind as I sat next to a group of kids who weren’t screaming for their parents.

“Hi.” I said, my voice way too high pitch.

“Hi,” A girl with dirty blonde hair said with a shy smile.

She sniffed a little, but wasn’t outright crying anymore.

“What’s your name.” I asked with a smile, still looking around the barren room.

“...Sandra. What’s yours?”

I froze. Should I tell her my old name? What if we’re being watched and there is already a name on file? This would have been a good moment to see if my gaming power lets me know this kind of information. Like a pause  **menu** or something.

**[Main Menu]**

**[ ] Quest log**

**[ ] Stats**

**[ ] Relationships**

**[ ] Runscript**

**[ ] Load Save**

When the floating text appears it was like everything paused. Only when I looked around at the kids I realized that they were just moving really slowly. I was unable to move, but like with an eye tracker, as soon as I focused at states, it was selected.

**[x] Stats**

**[Name: Lani Chen]**

**[Age: 4]**

**[Hometown: Hawai’i]**

**[Family: unknown]**

**[Title: none selected]**

**[hp: 40]**

**[sp: 80]**

**[Strength: 3*]**

**[Dexterity: 6*]**

**[Constitution: 4*]**

**[Intelligence: 17]**

**[Wisdom: 8*]**

**[Charisma: 20*]**

**[Status: Malnourished**]**

**[*: -10 to physical states, -5 to wisdom and +5 to charisma due to age]**

**[**:-50% growth]**

“Lani?” I repeated out loud. 

It was close to my old nickname, so I could get used to it. 

“That’s a nice name.”

I didn’t even notice that time was back to normal.  _ Maybe because I spoke out loud? _

“Thank you, um, Sandra. What about you two?”

The two boys remained silent, just looking at me. 

“They don’t know English,” Sandra explained. 

I made an ‘o’ face before facing one of the boys head on. 

“Lani.” I said, pointing at me. 

“La-nee?” He repeated while I nodded. 

“Lani.” I said once more, before pointing to the boy. “You?”

“Feliks.”

I repeated a few times before the boy gave a nod of approval, and did the same with the other boy.

“...Sandip.”

I smiled even though I felt like I was going to be sick.  _ Did they really just kidnap kids from around the world for this? _

We ended up expanding on the language game that I made-up, and got to the point where the three kids I was watching were all smiling. Then the first guard came in. 

“skazhi mne, chto ty khochesh', ili net yedy i vody dlya tebya” The guard ordered, and Feliks looked over wide eye at me.

_ So we are in a Russian speaking place. _

Which is a point for this being HYDRA. Or at least I think they were based in russia. 

“on govorit, chto u nego yest' yeda.” Feliks tried telling us before getting up.

A few other kids got up, which I assumed were the ones who could understand what the man was saying.

“Yeda?” I repeated.

Felik nodded and made an eating motion with his hands, like in our game.

“Wait, they are going to feed us?” I couldn’t help but ask in disbelief. 

I couldn’t see any food by the man. And to have enough to feed everyone in this room would be more than one man could hide on his person. 

Even realizing that this is bad news all around, I still stood up and followed Felik. Sandra run over as soon as she heard me talk about feeding, and Sandip stayed where he was on the dirty floor.

Once we got into the line, I realized that the guard would repeat that sentence and only give a grey disk looking thing if they answered. 

_ What, are they trying to teach us Rusian? _

Imussion is the best way, and when you need it to survive...

“skazhi mne, chto ty khochesh', ili net yedy i vody dlya tebya.” The man said monotone like when I was in the front.

“Uh, Y-yeda?”

The hockey puck size thing was given to me, and that I realized it was some sort of nutrition bar. It was dry and needed water, but apparently, we were only allowed one thing.

I quickly learned the name for water after that first day.

* * *

  
  


The next day I woke up before any of the other kids.

**[Game Saved]**

I flinched when the text appeared, haven forgoten about my new life. Though it was hard to forget the situation I was in, looking around the cell. It was quickly drawing on me that I needed to get out of this place. Get all these kids out of this place. But even if I figure out how to teleport, I don’t know if I could bring 20 kids. If it’s exactly like how aprenting in harr potter was, they would have to be touching me and one wrong move on my part, and suddenly someone’s missing a limb. That’s something I want to avoid. If possible. But if I practice the guards might see me. 

Then I remembered my runscript skill I saw in the  **menu** yesterday.

**[Main Menu]**

**[ ] Quest log**

**[ ] Stats**

**[ ] Relationships**

**[ ] Runscript**

**[ ] Load Save**

The load save option made me remember the text that startled me moments before. There is no save option. Meaning I can only save when going to bed. And looks like only one save file as well. That, doesn’t give me much error room to work with. At least it’ll give me a groundhog day. Though, I have no idea if the save will work if I die. It might only be if I load the save through the menu. 

Right. I think trying not to die is my best option.

**[x] Runscript**

**[loading Runscript...]**

I felt a chill go down my back and suddenly, everything around me took on a blue tint. 

**[Runscript Successfully activated]**

**[Would you like to read the summary?]**

**[ ]  Yes**

**[ ] No**

I wasn’t expecting a tutorial with any of this, but doesn’t sound like a wise choice to just skip it.

**[x] yes**

**[loading...]**

**[Welcome to Runscript]**

**[In this mode you are able to split your attention in order to run mental simulations to train your skills or Talents]**

**[EXP gained during your simulations is earned half as quickly as it would be should you train them in real life, but you can do other things simultaneously without detriment to your attention]**

**[Physical strength is not transferred to the real world from simulations, although muscle memory is]**

I frowned a little since that was the same information that was given to being during my whole death/second life set up. I was hoping for something a little more than that.

I stood up in hopes of doing  _ something _ when suddenly what I could only describe as a holograph straight out of a sci-fi movie appeared before me, walking where I was thinking of going. It looked to be a small girl with puffy hair and I somehow knew it was me despite not seeing my new body yet.

_ Oh, you can do tactical stuff too. _

I looked over to the other side of the bars. I remember that apparition had to due with three d’s. Something like destination, determination and something else. If I could apparition there... 

I watched as my holo-form simmered then with a pop sound that only I could hear, appeared on the other side. The holo-form fell to her knees and then another hologram of a guard appeared and...

_ Okay not doing that. _

The rest of the day I kept runscript running in the background trying to come up with escape plans (not very good since I couldn’t see down the halls), how my powers works, and other skills I thought would be useful. Like sneaking, climbing, lockpicking. Things that rely on muscle memory. 

I dare not practice how powers outside of the weird mental program simulation. I do not want to test and see how far the inconit will work. 

By the time the lights were turned off and I went to the huddle of kids to keep warm and sleep, my head felt like it was going to split in two. 

**[Game saved]**

**[status healed: headache]**

**[HP at max]**

Feeling much better despite only sleeping a few hours, I continued my routine from the previous day.

When I tried my transmutation in the runscript, I performed the clap and slap from FMA. However, the most I was able to get was pulling iron shapes out of the steel bars. Nothing like changing Iron to copper like I was trying to do.

The food guard came earlier that day, which was the first tip-off that something was different. Also he provided food  _ and _ water without us asking. I wondered if the food/water was poisoned, but what could I do? An adult human can survive only three days without water, and we are only given a cup a day. If they were being ‘nice’ enough to give us extra, that means they think we need it.

So when a new man arrived, I was not surprised. It was worrying that from the way he was dressed and how the guard acted, the newcomer was a commander. 

“Privet deti, segodnya my budem  _ play _ v  _ game _ .” The man said with a smile that only belonged on a villain. 

Which, considering where I was, he likely was one.

If the few words that I recognized thanks to Feliks wasn’t enough, the fact I recognized the man who was behind the villain scared me shitless.

I ended up watching captain america: winter soldier before first adventure because my friend wanted me to watch it with her. It was a long time ago, and since I never got around to watching civil war, it was also the only movie where I saw the winter soldier instead of bucky. And there was no question of version of the man was standing in the room.

“My budem  _ play _ v  _ hide and seek _ , i moy volk zdes' budet iskat' vas. Yesli volk naydet tebya,  _ game _ okonchena. Posledniye vyzhivshiye pobedyat.  U vas yest' dvadtsat' minut, chtoby spryatat'sya.”

He took a long look over all the kids, Feliks and some of the other kids who could understand him even looked excited. Hide and seek though... sounds like this is some sort of elimination process. Like the kids who are found last will be determined useful enough to move onto phase two of their plan.

Which if that is what’s happening, what is going to happen to the ones who lose?

“Gotovy?  Idti!” The man said as he stepped out of the way, leaving the door wide open. 

I was the first through the door. I didn’t even think. The moment the door was open I just ran. When I passed guard they didn’t even looked phased. Like they were all to use to this ‘game’.

By the time I made my third turn I was started to get out of breath and remember that I needed to hide. And that I just left all those kids there without a second thought.

Guilt gripped my heart, but I stayed focused on my task. There was plenty of rooms in the corridor I ended up in. However, if there was one thing I learned in video games is that the best place to hide/escape is in a vent.

Looking up at the crud vent that was way too high for me to jump, I prepared for my first real apparition. Teleporting to a place I could already see should be easy. It was easy to do in the runscript, but now it was real. 

A child’s scream that was quickly cut off was the last straw. I throw myself forward, and with a pop and a feeling that my head is about to get squished, I barely had a second before I had to stick my fingers into the gaps of the vent and planted my feet on either to keep from falling. There was only four nails keeping the vent secure, and the head was completely smooth.

But that wouldn’t be a problem.

Since the door was made of steel, I assumed that the nails were as well. I removed one of my hands and slapped it over the nail, visualizing moving the iron enough so that the ridges around the nails disappeared. 

I heard another cutoff scream as I slid the nail out, before placing it back in and moving on to the other two. Once the vent cover was unstable, I had to perform a weird crab walk on the walk to get in the vent. Once there, I twisted the vent back in place and fixed the nails.

I thought about going deeper in the vents, but that would make noise. Noise that would let them find me, and I knew that the screams that were being cut off where being killed. It was just too sudden.

So I just waited in the vent. My hand covering my mouth to keep me quiet as there was less and less screams letting me know what the count was. 

I was waiting there long enough that my knees were starting to cramp up when the vent cover was just ripped away by a metal hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Web Weaver

**Fandom:** Spiderman and Marvel 

**Ideas:** Girl from our world wake up as a female version of Peter Parker right after getting her powers.

**Romance** : either Penny/Gwen or Penny/(Male)MJ

* * *

“Penny, dear, it’s time for school.”

Penny opened her eyes. Or at least tried to. It felt like they were taped shut, and from the feeling in her throat and pounding in her head, she was willing to bet she was sick. Or maybe just hung over. It was her first time drinking. legally. Penny didn’t think she over did it, but things got a little blurry after the second bar she was dragged to. 

“Penny? You’re going to be late sweetie.” The voice from before said.

It wasn’t anyone she recognized, but she was also too tired to really care. If someone really broke into her dorm to get her to class on time that is their problem not hers.

Suddenly there was a hand on her forehead, and Penny opened her eyes to see an older woman with short red head in her face.

“Looks like you got a bit of a fever.” The woman said before removing her head and frowning.

“Uncle Ben already headed down to the shop, but I can call and see if he could get someone to cover. Not sure I can get away with my shift at the hospital today.”

Penny blinked at the women and was about to open her mouth to ask who she was, but what came out instead was, “I’m fine. I’ll Uncle Ben if anything is wrong.”

“Are you sure?”

Penny nodded. She really needed to figure out what was happening because there was someone very wrong with this situation.

“Alright, but I’m telling letting Ben know your sick, and I expect you to call him once you’re rested a little. There’s some leftover in the freig and can soup.” The women said, before bending down to kiss Penny on the forehead.

Penny in turn just closed her eyes again. This was just all too weird to deal with at the moment. If it was a weird prank by her friend, then she’ll deal with that once she take a nap.

After a few hours napping, Penny was able to sit up in the bed without feeling like she was going to pass out. Only then did she realize she was not in her dorm room. It was about the same sized, only way more lived in and decorated. On the desk overflowing with papers, was one of those mac’s that her parents got in 2006, and the clothes on the ground where much small for her. Not to mention looked like kids stuff. 

Carefully, Penny got out from under the covers. Her head was still pounding, and from the sweet on her skin and scratching throat, she probably still had a minor fever. But she needed to figure out what was happening. 

The computer was off, and before Penny could power it on, she caught her reflection. That was not her reflection. It was some preteen.

This time Penny ran into the bathroom, not even noticing how she just knew where it was. In the mirror was a pail looking girl with greasy brown hair stuck to her head and light blueish grey eyes. At least the hair color was the same, but that was it. And the reflection keep mimicking her movements. 

“What. The. Fuck.”

Her voice was even different. A different accent which isn’t something you just wake up with. Or well, Penny did read about a woman who woke up from a coma with a british accent, but that is different. Penny woke up in a whole nother body and...

She woke up in a different body.

It had to be a dream. These things just don’t happen in real life. But the pain in her head and general discomfort made it feel like it was real. 

The ringing of a phone bought her out of her thoughts. Hesitantly, Penny walked back to the bedroom she woke up in and found a cell phone. A pink razor flip phone that everyone had in the mid to late 2000s. She didn’t even realize they were still being made.

Penny saw the call was from Uncle Ben, and for some reason that lowered her anxieties and she opened it.  

“H-hello?”

“Morning Pens, or should I say afternoon? How are you feeling? Need me to stop by on my break and make you something?”

“No, I’m doing okay.” Penny said, since at the very least that was true.

She didn’t feel great, but at least she no longer felt like the cold floor was an excellent place to rest her face on. 

“That’s good to hear. I should have known last night you were feeling sick when you went to bed before watching the new episode of Dr. Who with me.”

“Uh, sorry about that. Was it good?” Penny asked.

She hasn’t had much time to watch shows in college, but she really enjoys the fact there was finally a female doctor. 

“It was pretty scary, not as bad as the weeping angels, but I will never look at shadows the same way now.”

Suddenly the decade old technology was more noticeable. 

“It didn’t take place in a library did it?”

“It sure did! Did you ended up watching it when you woke up?”

“Uh, yeah, though I fell asleep halfway through.” Penny lied, moving to sit down at the computer.

“Just take care of yourself. It’s friday so I doubt you have too much homework.”

Already opened on the computer was a calendar announcing the date was June 6, 2008.  The clock on the computer said the same thing. Not only has Penny body snanched someone, but also timetraved back almost 12 years.

“...Pens? Penny? You still there?”

“Huh? Sorry, I was zoning out for a moment. What did you say?”

“I was just saying I have to get off my break. I’ll be home in a few hours though. You sure you’re okay? May seemed worried when she called.”

“I’m fine. Not 100%, but not too bad.”

“Okay. Promise me you’ll call if anything happens.”

“Sure.”

“I love you Pens.”

“Love you too Uncle Ben.” Penny said automatedly. 

She waited until he hanged up before closing the phone and resting her head in her hands. She should probably take something for the headache at the very least, but moving sounded like a pain. 

The calendar was filled with school and homework. Yesterday said there was a event about a middle school science fair at Oscorp, and a note about meeting up with Ned beforehand. The name Ned gave Penny the mental image of a friendly looking asian boy even though the only Ned she knew was a lab partner from freshman chemistry. And that Ned was so white he reflected the sunlight. 

Oscrop also sounds familiar. As in something from a comic book or show that the main characters are always surprised when it turns out their evil. With a pit in her stomach, Penny pulled up firefox and google Oscrop, which was already in the recent search history. It was a big phariculicu/tech group located in upstate new york. Way too big for Penny to never heard of it.

Which means, not only is Penny in the past in a child’s body, but also in another universe? An alternate reality? 

Another issue was that Aunt May and Uncle Ben just made her think of spiderman. Penny only watched a handful of superheros movies in her life, and hate to admit that Oscrop sounds like something from spiderman. A quick search for spiderman on the internet turn up just spiders. Not movies or comics or cartoons. 

Feeling like she was going to be sick, Penny started looking around the desk for information on the kid she body snached. Finally in a backpack was a school id.

“Penelope Parker.” She read out loud.

On one hand, Parker was a pretty common name. She even knew a Sam Parker in elementary school. Also she wasn’t Peter Parker, so she probably isn’t somehow stuck in a spiderman comic or episode or movie. Assuming Penelope Parker isn’t just a female version of Peter. Like in that whole ‘into the spiderverse’ movie.

Penny placed the ID back in the bag. Then very hesitant, she placed her two middle fingers on her palm and trusted her wrist at the wall. Nothing. Not that completely disproved her insane theory since only 2002 spiderman didn’t make his own web solution. At least she’s pretty sure he was the only one.

Mentally giving up until her head stopped throbbing, Penny went into the kitchen and grabbed some water. Only noting after she emptied the glass that she didn’t even need to look for it. She just knew. Like muscle memory. Which, if this was really the body of Penny _Parker_ who lived here, that would make some sense. 

Penny opened the fridge before deciding she wasn’t feeling like eating right now and ended up having a few crackers since she needed to eat something. Then she fell back asleep.

When she woke up again it was dark. The only light was coming from a street light outside that shone through the blinds. On the nightstand Penny could see a glass of water by a pair of glasses. 

Penny stared at that for a moment. Penny Parker was wearing them in her school ID, so apparently she was nearsighted like Penny is. Only as far as Penny can tell, her eyesight is fine. Maybe better then fine considering how she was have no issues looking around the room even with the low lighting. 

With a sigh, Penny turned on the lamp and got up. Only problem was once she went over to click the lamp on, the lamp got stuck on her hand.

There was a moment where Penny was just staring at the lit lamp that was hanging from her hand like a sticky note. She blinked once. Then twice, hoping that maybe what she was seeing would disappear. Just as Penny started to panic because there was a thing stuck on her hand, it just fell off.

It crashed on the ground, and luckily didn’t break anything, but the sound did alert the other resident of the home to her.

“Penny? Was that you?”

“Sorry I... knocked over my lamp.”

The door opened to reveal May and Ben standing there with robes on.

“Did anything brake?”

Penny shook her head, still sitting in her bed. At least her headache was done. Her heart was still going crazy, but she didn’t know if it was because of what just happened or what it means.

Ben was the one who came over and picked the lamp up when Penny didn’t do anything.

“How you feeling Pens? You were completely out when I came home and we figured it was better to let you sleep it off.” Ben said as he sat on the bed, placing his cool hand on her forehead.

“Better. Much better. Sorry about the lamp though.”

“There’s nothing to apologise for sweetheart.” May said, still in the doorway. “Do you want anything to eat? I made mac and cheese for dinner that I could heat up.”

Penny was still feeling out of it, but her stomach spoke for her. 

“That would be great. Thanks Aunt May.” Penny said with a weak smile.

May didn’t seem to find anything off with it, and left. Not closing the door, but that was just a parent move that Penny could bring herself to be annoyed.

“You sure you’re okay kido?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Ben and May ended up staying with her in the room until she was finished eating, which was stressful only because she kept sticking to thing. Luckily it wasn’t for long and the two didn’t seem to notice. Penny pretended to sleep until there was no signs of footsteps, then got up.

Penny was in big trouble. Now super powers were on the list. And considering the lack of super suit, Penny Parker (too long, PP is good enough) just got them. Also the longer she’s here, the more perminde this situation was becoming. 

Penny grabbed a notebook, one labed geomory, and turned to a blank page. Lists were good. This obviously wasn’t going to solve itself, so Penny needed to think.

  * Get my body back
  * Don’t fuck up PP’s life



Which is easier said than done. Hopefully, PP was in her body like Penny was in hers. Which, if Penny Parker is half as smart as Peter Parker, then she could at least pass her last term of classes. And Penny could pretend to be a smart middle schooler. It’s more the super powers that could be problematic.

  * Don’t let ben die



If there is one thing about spiderman, it’s that their father figures always dies in their origin story. And if Penny interpected PP’s origin story, then Uncle Ben was in danger. 

Though Penny has no idea how to do that. She can’t even remember how Ben died in the movie. Any of them. Or the comics. And this might be some new event all together. Accidents happen, but the least she can do is make sure Ben is still around once she sorts this mess out.

Which bring her back to her first point. How to get herself back, and PP here. She has no idea how she got here in the first place, so trying to recreate the events would be useless. And maybe it was something PP did that caused the switch. Penny just had no idea, and had no idea how to figure it out. It could have been magic for all she knows. 

Penny stilled at that thought. Magic was a thing in the marvel universe. At least she was pretty sure what with Dr. Strange. And if, this is a universe where that story is pretty much the same, then there is a magical Sanctum in New York city. Where she currently was.

It was close to midnight when Penny got back onto the computer and opened Google. Which ended up not helping too much since putting Sanctum into google just brought up the definition and putting New York in didn’t change that. At least until she got a match on goggle maps for a place called Sanctum _Sanctorum,_ at 177A Bleecker Street. The overhead view made it look like what Penny was hoping for, so she wrote it down in the flip phone in order to check out tomorrow.

And with that, Penny went back to sleep.

***

The next morning Penny woke up in time to say bye before Ben and May left for work. She was cooking some scrambled eggs, the only eggs she knows how to make, when her phone went off.

Caller ID said it was from Ned Leed, which Penny remembers was who PP did a science project with. She let it go to voicemail, not trusting herself to play as PP to her friends. Ben and May haven’t noticed anything was different, but they have also been busy and Penny had the excuse of being sick. It might be harder to pretend everything was fine with this Ned person. 

However, by the time Penny was done making breakfast, her phone was blowing up with texts. 

 

 

> **From Ned Declassified:**
> 
> Penny
> 
> peny
> 
> 🅱️enny 🅱️arkerson
> 
> you alive?
> 
> ?
> 
> ?

Penny took a long look, debating with herself. PP didn’t have a lot of contacts in her phone. Ned was probably one of her only friends. Shouldn’t she tell him that PP is gone? Or did she really think she’ll fix this before he figures it out?

The other question is would PP want Ned to know? There is a good chance once Penny fixes all this PP is just going to continue with her normal life. Or her normal superhero life. Penny doesn’t want to tell Ned about this if PP wouldn’t. 

 

> i'm alive
> 
> just had a fever
> 
> fever?
> 
> what????
> 
> that spider bite made you sick?
> 
> isn't that really bad?
> 
> pls tell me you still have your hand

Ned confirmed what Penny was assuming. PP got bit by the radioactive spider the day before she appeared. For all she knows, that could have been the stimulus for their switching. 

> i still have *both* hands
> 
> seriously, i'm fine
> 
> ok if you say so
> 
> need me to send you the hw?
> 
> that would be great
> 
> thanks
> 
> no prob penny

With that solved for the moment, Penny got ready to ask a wizard for help. She took the bus and even with the directions it took over an hour to find the place. Even then, Penny wasn’t sure she got the right place. It looked like what she remembered from the movie, but that really didn’t mean much. She was really just going out on a limb here, hoping for the best.

After standing in front like an idiot wondering if she could just come in or should knock or needed to call ahead ( _Was there a magically assistance number?_ ), the door opened.

“Can I help you?” A build black man asked.

“Hopefully. I, uh, need help with...magic?” Penny explained, or tried to explain.

The man stared at her for a moment, before giving a nod and opening the door for her.

Penny walked in, and the building was even more amazing on the inside. Definitely gave off a hogwarts vibe. There were a few people walking around, and it felt like Penny was teleported to a whole nother place. Again.

“We can talk privately in my office. Would you like any tea?”

“Sure. Thank you.”

Penny sat down in the chair while the man got a pot out, waving his hand a bit and suddening steam was coming out of it. At least Penny was in the right place, or just happened to meet a magician. 

“Please, explain to me your problem.”

And Penny did, the best that she could. It wasn’t a good explanation, but the man was patient enough that even with her word vomit. 

“So you believe your mind got switched with Penny Parker, and that you are not from this universe but an alternate version of it.”

“I guess? I just, not sure what to do.”

The man, Daniel she was told a few minutes in, gave a humming sound.

“Do you mind if I take a look of your mind? I promise to search the general shape and nothing personal.”

“Will that help?”

“Tramedlesly.”

Penny agreed. Daniel placed a hand on her forehead and started muttering words in a language she didn’t know. It took about ten minutes before he stopped.

“Penny, how familiar are you with the concept of reincarnation and past lives?”

“Not much besides the definitions of those words. Why?” Penny hesitantly asked, not liking this direction. 

“People who are able to recall their past lives usually do so with medication or hypnosis. However, painful or traumatic events can also bring the memories forward.”

“O-kaay...”

“I believe that is what happened in your case. There is no sign of magic on you, and when I looked, the memories of Miss. Parker is still there.”

“But that doesn’t make sense. Nothing traumatic happened to her, and if this was past lives memories, then wouldn’t I also remember dying?”

“The memories are there, but you have blocked them out for your own sanity. As for what trigger it, I didn’t not look closely enough to tell. You’ll likely remember eventually.”

Penny argued a little longer, but Daniel seemed very sure that she was really Penny Parker. She ended up leaving feeling worse than when she arrived. Quite the existential crisis thinking you died, got reborn, then remembered because _apparently_ getting bit by a radioactive spider bite was traumatic enough to remind her of her death. 

That was just...

Penny just couldn’t expect it. Expecting it would mean giving up on trying to find a way home. A way home to her family and friends. Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and Ned seem like lovely people but even _if_ Penny was really PP, three people don’t meet up against her dozens of family and friends of her past life. 

Since Daniel wasn’t going to help, Penny needed to figure out another way. Trying to build a way to physically travel to her original universe seemed a little too impossible. Maybe if she had help, but Penny didn’t want to involve other in this purely selfish goal of hers. She was already feeling guilty for leaving May and Ben, but it could very well be years before Penny can leave.

The fact that the Sanctum existed made Penny wonder if other marvel stuff is real. Again, since this is Penny Parker and not Peter Parker it’s not going to be exactly like the comics or movies, even if she could remember them all. But general stuff might be the same. Like the infinity stones and cosmic cubes. Reality bending/ wish grating space magic seems like a more obtainable option. Kinda. 

Her best bet would be getting the space stone and hoping that portals/wormholes works across universes as well. Though the only thing that Penny knows about the tesseract is from the first avenger movie (and the first captain america movie but that would be even less useful). Which, assuming that Penny is in a universe where that movie’s events play out more or less the same, that means she would have to wait until 2012 or try stealing it from SHIELD. 

On second thought, maybe it would be easier to just try creating her own wormhole back home through comic book physics.


End file.
